Happy Birthday
by MissDeLys
Summary: this is just a little oneshot I thought up in my mind and as an insert inbetween the last episode and the beginning of the last one episode 1213. The inspiration comes from the conversation between Guy and Marian, about the date being Robin’s birthday.


AN: Enough with the rumours, the speculations and the good knows hundreds of theories of what we saw and not saw in the season three finale. I have learned my lesson from the whole Gilmore Girls seventh season/ is there going to be an eight season, and I wont believe anything before I se the next episode.

But let me just say this. A: there WAS blood on Marians dress at the grave site and B: if it's all a vision/dream it's a cop out, and do we really want that? What's bobby Ewing it all going to do of any good? I love Lucy, she kicks ass as an actress as well as the Marian character. And Robin without Marian as a goal is like Superman without Lois Lane and Romeo without Juliet.

But I doubt that there's going to be a satisfying answer to all of this, an if they cant/have cooked up an Nobel price wining genius plot for that one, they should just have ended it there. To me it seems that they just pushed the limit on modernising the folktale to much.

Any way this is just a little one-shot I thought up in my mind and as an insert in-between the last episode and the beginning of the last one (episode 12/13). The inspiration comes from the conversation between Guy and Marian, about the date being Robin's birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood or anything to do with it, other the season one Box so don't sue me for having a vivid imagination and a crazy obsession with the show.

It was late night and her room was just barely lit up by a couple of rays from the full moon outside her room. It was freezing outside and the warmth from the fireplace was not enough to keep her warm. But that was not why slowly tossed and turned in the bed and gazing distracted out in the room. It was nearly midnight and she was still awake, trying to will herself to sleep. Her hair tussled and though she felt tired she could not fall asleep. Stepping out and walking around the bed to the window she looked out down on the deserted streets of the inner castle. She had trouble of sleeping, and it had been like that for several nights. Too many thoughts where twirling around her head, and she was feeling frustrated.

It had been awhile since she had returned to the castle but it didn't feel safe anymore. She was under the constant spying eyes of Guy. She had to be careful not to reveal herself witch meant that spying was out of the question or anything else that could help the gang, or the king which in turn made her feel useless, restless. And, Guy knowing about her Night Watch Man identity had her on edge. She couldn't help feeling that would end up with him demanding some evidence of the trust and loyalty he had shown her by covering for her. She had played him, on his feelings for her and she was miserable doing it. She knew that soon empty promises and harmless flirting would not be enough to will her way with him and it worried her.

A barely notable sound behind made her catch her breath and made her turn slowly around but she couldn't se anything and her breathing returned to normal down again. She was freezing and she walked back towards her bed, then her senses told her to turn around again, and she smiled when she saw the shadow standing in the corner silently watching her movements. She was surprised how much she had missed him, and she threw herself towards him, hugging him intimately with a big smile on her face. Then she pulled back.

"The sheriff has the castle on lock down and in room arrest, you must be crazy Robin. How did you get in?" she asked trying to sound stern and not let her emotions betray that she was happy to see him, that she after all had missed him like crazy, all of the gang. Even much with his silly babbling.

He just smiled at her and hugged her while slowly stroking her back. "I still know a few ways in and out and…" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"And?" she smiled not letting him get away with it that easily. He looked away then straight in her eyes and then paused before he looked shyly back at her "and I missed you". He gave her a smile and then he slowly reeled her in for at kiss. "Besides much snores and I couldn't fall asleep" he playfully added, and she mock pushed him away and walked back to sit on her bed.

He came closer and leaned up against her bedpost. "What's with the relocation and the extra guard at the door" he asked. He had just realised that noticed that the door had no lock on the inside only a knob. It was cold and unpersonal and he had passed not one but two sleeping guards on his way in. That was a first and it made him worried. Why were they so heavily guarding her?

"I'm on lock down to "she tried with a light tone but she could se he wasn't falling for it. He knew her better than that. "

"Promise not to be angry" she started, and he was immediately on alert studying her face waiting for what was coming next. Then it dawned on him. Those men outside where soldiers from Guys private group and not castle guards and he looked sternly at her. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" she angrily answered him. "I only did what you and the guys should have been doing. What you where to busy to do" she turned around and walked away. #I tried to feed the people of Locksley and I got…."

"You got what?" Anger lightened in his eyes, not getting an answer from her he shook his head slightly, and he was clearly frustrated with her. "We where on a mission, Marian" he sighed. "An order from the King himself. There wasn't time to do both and we just barely sawed the Queen mother. The people of Locksley where not forgotten. And you, you promised me you wouldn't do anything on you own, but you…" he stopped as it dawned on him.

"Gisbourne caught you as the night watch man" he said simply. " didn't he?" he asked demandingly, already reading the answer in her eyes but anger making him raising his voice as he tried to get full eye contact. She just nodded and after what felt like hours she slowly raised her eyes and looked him straight in his eyes.

"He..." she paused, not knowing how to explain the whole thing for Robin, then pleaded for him to sit down and she calmly started to pace around while he stared at her with fear in his eyes. She narrated how Allan, and then Gisbourne had caught her in the barn. How Guy had won the struggle and removed the mask. How she had been moments from the gallows and then how Allan on Guys order had staged the escape act, with him as the fake Night Watch Man.

"He burned the mask. And he hid the truth from the Sheriff, Marian you got to know what that means. He is risking too much by defying the Sheriff. You must know what he expects from you now." He said almost desperately trying to process the whole situation. "You are not safe in here"

"I can handle him" she started and he shot her a look, she thought she saw some jalousie in it but she knew better than to stir at that fire again. Instead she hugged him tightly. "Trust me."

He looked down at her sceptically, and she shook her head "I mean it, I would tell you if I couldn't handle the situation. As long as he can, he will protect me…" Robin freed himself from the embrace and turned slightly pretending to look out the courtyard through the window.

"Err…" she said in frustration, desperately trying to find a way to explain it to him, and not making him more jealous. "My heart belongs to you, you know that" she said and kissed him. He slowly thawed and gave into the kiss. The kiss was passionate and made both want for more, but now was not the time. Time would come eventually. That was just not satisfying at the moment. They separated slowly and smiled at each other. "I promise you that we will be together soon" she said as he tugged a stray curl from her face. "Remember the plan".

They both smiled, dreamingly, and both with future dreams on their minds, then Robin looked at her and said "if ever you feel unsafe, out of water, at any risk you'll let me know and ill get you out of here, what ever it takes."

"I promise" she said and started to fish something up from a chain on her neck, and flashed it at him. It was the engagement ring. He smiled and walked towards the door, slowly opening it to check on the still sleeping guards.

"Wait" she whispered and ran towards him. She pulled him in a tight embrace and kissed him with all she had. He smiled and looked down at her. "What was that for?" "It's past midnight...Happy birthday"

"Thought you had forgotten it" he said with a smile and was gone.

AN: Reviews are very welcome, but keep in mind that I'm Danish as the country not the pastry, and English is my second langue and I'm so in need for an editor. (Hint). Well I told my self that I wouldn't write any fics. And yet here is my fourth one.

And how funny is it that my dictionary keeps telling me to rename Gisbourne; Gascoigne (as in Paul). Okay I'm to much a football geek to.


End file.
